


Bicycle Made For Two

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV spoiler, IgNoct, M/M, Married and Older!IgNoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do.I'm half-crazy all for the love of you.It won't be a stylish marriage,I can't afford a carriage.But you'll look sweet,Upon the seat,Of a bicycle made for two."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Though I’ve shown this for the other queen who shares the fiery knowledgeable throne with me, @letshareapapou, who also helped in writing this and it got more angsty than I intended, I’ve just been overwhelmed with feels after what SE released and I’ve had a really bad night and morning assessing all of this. XD It is still a ride for me while I told everyone in proximity about my suffering for my favorite husband, initial feelings and how he copes and just how it does nothing to limit his badassery. I’ve already thought of some smart one-liners he could utilize and so on… I wrote this Drabble a couple days ago, obviously, but I needed fluffy IgNoct and Ignis in general to make it all better. Expect more fics from me on IgNoct and Ignis working through his life-long situation. Also, I love older and old men IgNoct, just gimme. Minor FFXV spoilers.

Noctis pedaled to his heart’s content but his muscles burned for release and his lungs constrained of oxygen. He shoved those thoughts to the side and continued onward.

“Dammit, who built these kind of roads here in the first place?” He panted.

At least once a day, the Lucian king bike pedaled to where his apartment suite used to and back to the palace. He tried not to be too distraught when he saw vehicles and pedestrians swiftly passing him by. Relatively in good shape, his determination wasn’t the problem but his endurance was no matter how hard he kept at it.

A car honked at him.

The king waved at the car to go around him. There’s no way that he could just brake and take a breather on a busy lane.

The car honked at him again.

“Go. Around!” Noctis yelled over his shoulder. Getting to the apartment where he spent his first few years of independence was a priority even if it was the last thing he’ll do.

The car’s roof began to whir and a familiar voice called out to him. “Highness! I implore you to stop this instant!”

Noctis gritted his teeth. The antiquated form of endearment would have been better appreciated in other circumstances, but not here. “Forget it, Speccs! I said I was gonna exercise and I’m sticking to it!”

“Exercise’s all well and good,” Ignis cruised alongside the king, easing his foot off the gas. “But knowing your limitations in which to exercise would be the best course of action, wouldn’t you agree?” He gave him a look of concern as he passed another glance to the road.

“Iggy, I swear to Etro…” The recalcitrant monarch wiped at his sweaty brow.

“You’re forty-two, Noct!” Ignis reprimanded. “And not only that, chasing after lost youth doesn’t change the strain you’re putting on your body! The crystal—”

Noctis braked. “I know that!”

The car’s wheels squeaked loudly when Ignis slammed on the brakes. His head jerked forward.

“I’m older than forty-two. Hell, I feel like I’m sixty some days.” He yelled as he stuck his fist on the bell, the cacophony of the shattered bell gave him some satisfaction. The trilling made him wince as he was constantly forced to relive how simple tasks easily exhausted him. He wanted to ignore the signs and cycling was his escape. “You’re my husband and right-hand. I don’t need to be reminded of this.”

Noctis rubbed a hand over his knee, it ached because of exercise than the overbearing weather or a great illness looming over him. Both of those barriers an old man suffers from. He bent over the handle bars, sighing his frustration. “I love you, Ignis, but I'm—”

I’m so old. I’m so tired. Some days I don’t want to wake up anymore. The wall is crushing me. Can’t you see it? Can’t you see me?

Noctis bit back a sob, tears falling freely down his cheeks. Gloved hands pulled him close.

Ignis.

The king blinked back at his tears, seeing his partner, equally bearing responsibility over Noctis’ lineage and he, too, had aged alongside him. Strands of gray were starting to show and lines crinkled at the end of his eyes, possibly because he fretted excessively and frivolously over the king. He was forty-four, but had aged exceptionally well. Noctis may not be the best of men or the best husband, but he shouldn’t have taken it out on Ignis.

“This is unnecessary. No matter how old you are, you will always be the strongest man I have ever known.” The aged advisor laid his lips against the king’s wet face as though to cease and soothe his liege’s worries. He kissed him again and as many as he needed to. “My king. My heart. I love you, even if you don’t love yourself. Now, please come home.”

The king closed his eyes, relishing the warm radiating from Ignis’ hands. His heart and soul was bound to this man until the end of time. At that moment, it did feel like déjà vu, an earlier time where he was caressed and assured in the same manner. He opened them, nodding.

It felt so easy having Ignis at his side.

“Wait.” Noctis spoke before Ignis could return to the car. “Let’s go home… The first home we had.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean the palace?” He pointed from the direction they left from, their current home. “That’s in that direction.”

Noctis chuckled. “No. The apartment we had to ourselves. You made my forgotten dessert and I composed your song there.”

Ignis furrowed his brow, contemplating for a moment before nodding. “I assume you want to go by bike. Your persistence is quite predictable, my love.”

“Oh yeah?” The king challenged as he patted the bike handles, “Here’s something that you didn’t see coming. Hop on.”

“Is this a jest?”

“Nope, I’m dead serious.”

“I can’t just abandon the Regalia on the road!”

“Call someone to come get it. Your husband decrees it.”

Subdued, Ignis pulled out a cell phone and relayed the king’s command. “You really must desist… I have no helmet.”

Noctis unclipped his and thrust it in the advisor’s unexpected hands. “Now you do.”

“I don’t think so.” He tried to give it back.

“Iggy, your noggin is probably the brightest of all the four kingdoms and it’ll be a shame if we all lost that. Put it on.”

“Having your way once again, I see…” Ignis put it on and carefully took a seat on the handle bars. “My life is in your hands… So please see we get there safely.” He nervously reached out to grab the king’s hand, squeezing tightly when the latter balanced the combined weight of the riders.

Noctis pedaled out, smiling like he was a naïve, carefree twenty year old man again. “I love you, too, you nerd.”


End file.
